Space Phantom
by ForeverHalfa
Summary: Zarah Carina is fresh out of Starfleet and her career is promising, until the Borg show up and she realizes that she doesn't even know who SHE is.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in the fictional Star Trek: Online universe, if you're not familiar with it basically it occurs after the TV series **_**Star Trek: Voyager.**_** Basically they're back at war with the Klingons, the Undine (largely) and the Romulans. The Federation is desperately hanging on because the Undine are killing many high ranking officers and assuming their places, causing trouble within the Federation. Ships are destroyed quite frequently because of this, however, they are currently at 'peace' with the Cardassians.**

**I think that is about the basics, if you have any questions leave a review and I'll be sure to answer it, after all, I am a trekkie (cept for DS9, I can never find any of the episodes *sad face*) . :)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom nor Star Trek, or STO (or anything you may see in here).**

The young lieutenant watched expectantly at the monitor although there wasn't anything remotely relevant happening.

She had been posted to the _USS Charity_ only two months ago as a science officer that held no more than the rank of ensign. However, during those two months Starfleet Academy's rigorous training seemed to actually being doing good for her. The lieutenant managed the incapacitate the Crystalline Entity, whose presence was becoming more frequent with every visit near Alpha Centauri outpost. After the _USS Enterprise_ had accidentally destroyed it Starfleet assumed that it was the only one of its kind, since its sighting had never been documented ever before. Starfleet considered Kila Marr responsible for the murder of the being, where she was sent to a correctional facility indefinitely, happy that she killed it, praying for no others.

And like Starfleet, she was dead wrong.

The _USS Charity _received a dispatch on emergency channels saying that the _USS Taka_ was being attacked.

By another Crystalline Entity.

Captain Til'ean ordered for the immediate course change and for interception.

The tiny centaur class ship with a crew of 200 arrived one hour after the reported attack.

Only for nothing to remain.

"Captain, I'm picking up a faint gamma trace that looks to be from the Entity." The lieutenant stated, placing a strand of loose black hair behind her ear.

"Distance and heading?"

"Heading 101 Mark 4. Approximately 0.567 light-years from our current position and approaching Starbase 39 Sierra at Warp 7.56. Time to intercept: one hour, thirty two minutes." Til'ean scratched the base of his chin.

"Send our status to Starfleet Command and inform them of our situation."

"Aye, sir."

"Helm, match course, maximum Warp, time until our interception with the Crystalline Entity?"

"One hour twenty seven minutes, sir." The Captain sighed, sitting back in the chair.

"Engage, tactical alert, all hands be prepared for combat." The comm officer announced it over the ships PA system, nodding her head once the transmission was complete.

"Lieutenant Carina?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Analyze the ships recorded data on this incident and the one regarding the _Enterprise_."

"Right away, sir." The lieutenant pulled up the recorded data from the first encounter, details relating specifically to the destruction of the being was left out, it was however recorded in Captain Picard's log that Graviton pulses were used as a means of communication before its untimely demise. The lieutenant made a mental note of this, continuing on with her research of the evidence that she recorded earlier that day. Her eyes opened in astonishment, she quickly transferred her findings onto a PADD, running quickly to the Captain.

"Sir."

"Yes, lieutenant, what is it?" The Captain's voice sounded annoyed.

"You may want to have a look at this." She handed him the PADD.

"When I was reviewing the logs from the _Enterprise_ and ours I noticed something highly concerning." She paused for a second, waiting for him to look up at her, straight in the eye.

"The Entity isn't as neutral as last time, it's a whole different ball game, so to speak."

"How so lieutenant?" She scrolled down to the data.

"The recorded power from the first Entity would be the approximate graviton power frequency of 300, this one sir. IT'S 900." The Captain's eyes grew to saucers.

"How sure are you?"

"Data doesn't lie sir." She responded.

"Helm, slow to impulse, I'll be in my ready room." The helm replied with a staccato 'yes sir' and the stars that passed by slowed.

*line break*

The Captain returned from his ready room, his face held a small frown. "We are to rendezvous with The Imperial fleet in the Dretecian system, Warp factor three, engage."

*line break*

Once the time reached eighteen hundred the lieutenant removed herself from the science station, seeking out the mess hall to have dinner before retiring for the day. She selected a small sandwich and soup dinner with cinnamon and apple tea. She sat next to the window that looked upon the never ending stream of stars.

"So, how's it going?" An Andorian with long white hair pulled up a chair to the lieutenant, she smiled.

"Well, new to the job, but liking it so far." The lieutenant responded. She inspected her, she was a junior ensign with red trim. "You?"

"Pretty good, I'm a new recruit so I haven't been on here at all."

"Really? I'm pretty new myself, when did you transfer?" The ensign pushed.

"I transferred here yesterday, I was stationed at Alpha Centauri until I got posted here. I must say, it's a neat little ship. Oh by the way my name's Lorin." The Andorian smiled.

"I'm Zarah, but you can call me Z. Would you like a tour of our little ship?"

"Sure."

*line break*

"Captain! We're being boarded!" The commander yelled, straining to have her voice heard over the red alert. The turbolift opened.

"We are the Borg, we will add your biological and technological advancements to our own. Resistance is futile."

Zarah rounded the corner anxiously, pulling Lorin along with her. Zarah ripped open one of the compartments, tossing a bio suit at Lorin while placing only the helmet on her head. The lieutenant allowed two rings to change her entire being, turning the ensign with black hair and blue eyes into a girl with white hair and green eyes.

"Z?"

"Later!" Three Borg ran at them, their lasers aimed at them. Zarah willed herself not to be touched, and they weren't.

"Come on!" They ran through a swarm of Borg, passing through the levels until they reached the bridge. Zarah leaped in joy as she saw her captain unharmed.

"Captain!" But when he turned to her, all of her fears were unleashed.

"We are the Borg-" But Zarah shot him with a burst of green light, sending the Captain to the ground, never to rise. Zarah heard the chirping of her combadge.

"This is Captain Zummerman of the _USS Destiny_, is there anyone on board?" She tapped her combadge.

"Yes sir. This is Lieutenant Zarah Carina."

"Lieutenant, what is your status?"

"A small ship infested with Borg beamed onto our ship when we attempting to stop the Entity from reaching Starbase 39 Sierra. As it appears only Lorin Alai and I are the only survivors."

"Understood, we will try and rescue you, but no promises."

"Don't worry sir, we have a way out."

"Very well, we can't afford to have any of the now Borg crew escape, set the ship to auto destruct, how long will you need to clear the range?"

"About one minute tops."

"Set it for one thirty, my ship will standby. Zummerman out." Lorin set the alarm for one thirty.

"How are we going to get out of here though?" Lorin asked.

"Like this." Zarah grabbed her hand, pulling her intangibly through the ship and into space, flying at full speed towards the _Destiny._ The Celestic class starship was only a few miles away when the _Charity_ exploded. Zarah phased them through the hull, falling onto the floor of the bridge.

"GOOD LORD!" Zarah's hair became black once more, blinking several times before her eyes finally shut.

**All done! Well, at least the first chapter anyways. This story will probably take longer to update because I type this, unlike my other stories which I handwrite in my notebook first (I have six notebooks full of stories, which I started writing them all in September). Anyways, reviews are always welcome and appreciated :D.**

**~ForeverHalfa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long ^^", but I didn't have school today so it all worked out. :D**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Star Trek.**

Lorin shifted uncomfortably in the sickbay beds, tossing and turning virtually every few seconds.

"Only until morning." The nurse said, giving her a mild sedative to help ease the stress and make sleeping easier, except it seemed to do the exact opposite.

_What was that?_ Lorin silently thought. She frowned, even in her Federation courses she had never heard a species capable of passing through walls, with the exception of the Q. _And those rings, eyes green, hair white, and flying?_ Lorin turned to Zarah, her chest rose and fell steadily, her hands folded neatly across her chest. The monitors strapped to her gave all normal readings across the board, no abnormalities, nothing. Lorin pulled the thin blanket up to her chin, shivering, although she wasn't cold the days experiences had certainly left their mark. Her antennas twitched as she recalled the day's events, cringing as she relived every moment. Their monotonic voice ran through her head, shaking her to her very core. She would never be able to shake it from her mind for as long as she lived.

_Pale._

_Cold._

_And Bloodlust._

Lorin shook herself from the horror that surrounded her; she sat up, glancing through the chief medical officer's window to see the stars. They passed by rather quickly, indicating that they were at high warp towards some unknown destination.

_Starfleet Academy certainly didn't prepare me enough for this. _Lorin thought. _Like they ever could've anyways. _Another voice said. Lorin frowned, she wasn't used to scenarios like these, even though growing up on Andoria did have its violent moments, nothing like this ever happened. Lorin swung her legs off the bed, standing up slowly, one of the nurses walked over to her.

"Something wrong, dear?" The elderly nurse ask, her silver hair tied back into a bun but several strands framed her face.

"Can I leave? I've been in here so long I'm beginning to go stir crazy, do you have a holodeck?"

"I suppose, the holodeck is on deck five. If you get lost just ask one of the crew, they'd be more than willing to help."

"Thank you." Lorin practically ran from the sickbay, although it was much larger than a normal sickbay it still bothered her to be stuck in it for so long. She rounded to corridors, many of the crew members smiled as she passed, acknowledging her presence, something she rarely had happen to her on the _Charity._ She pressed the turbolift button, it opened with a slight _whoosh_, Lorin stepped inside, "_Deck five"._

"Hello." Lorin turned her head, he was taller than her with messy black hair and ice blue eyes. _He and Z could be twins. _Lorin thought.

"Hi."She responded.

"You're not from this ship are you? Are you new?" He asked.

"No, I'm from the _Charity._" He turned away, wishing that he hadn't brought it up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's okay, none of us can change what happened, we can only look ahead to the brighter day that awaits." Lorin surprised herself with the inspirational words that left her mouth. He smiled.

"Oh, I'm Danny by the way."

"Lorin, nice to meet you."

"Same, where're you headin'?"

"The holodeck." Lorin said simply. Danny's smile grew.

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all, I was hoping Z would be up by now, but she's still passed out in sickbay. I was looking for some company; the past few days have been chaotic and lonely to say the least." The door opened, Lorin allowed Danny to lead the way to the holodeck, since she had no idea where it was located.

"Who's Z?" Danny asked.

"Oh, Zarah is the other survivor of the _Charity,_ she helped me escape the Borg and my only friend, well not anymore." They entered the holodeck, the grid ran up and followed the curves of the wall.

"Computer, pull up the layout of Andoria, city of Tnish'maka."

*line break*

"T'mar, may I see you in my ready room?" Zummerman called, leaving the Captain's chair and walking steadily to the ready room.

"Right away, sir." The Vulcan replied, setting her PADD down onto the desk. Zummerman sat in the chair behind the desk, running his hands through his muddy colored hair.

"T'mar, how do I even begin to explain this to Starfleet if I can't even explain this to myself?"

"Well, Captain, have you spoken to the lieutenant about the events that occurred today? Has she told you how she is physically able to pass through solid objects as if it were only a gas? How her eyes radiated an unnatural green, even for a human? Her shift of appearance?" The Vulcan stated in a monotone. Zummerman sighed.

"Are you suggesting that she is an Undine spy?"

"It is possible, but it is highly unlikely since there are no known records of Undine passing through solid objects."

"Q?"

"It is a possibility, they are well known for their trickery." Zummerman scratched his beard for a moment.

"Only one way to find out."

**I'll hopefully have chapter 3 sometime this week, reviews and comments are welcomed as always.**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 3~!**

My head was pounding.

A lot.

It felt like someone was phasing my head from the inside out, to say the least, _IT HURT._ The lights were dim, which if they weren't I'd probably be screaming from the shear brightness of it all.

"She should be awake any moment now, captain." A voice said. It was feminine by the sound of it, her tone varied in pitch, lower at the beginning than it was at the end.

"Thank you, Doctor." This voice was definitely a male's; it was deep and sounded assertive and demanding.

I shifted uncomfortably from the position that I had fallen asleep in, my arm numb from being used as a support for my head for who knows how long.

"Captain?" The man turned his head.

"Ah, lieutenant, I see you've awoken." I touched my feet to the ground, standing up ever so carefully to assure my balance.

"Yes, sir. May I ask, with all respect, who are you?"

"I'm Captain Anthony Zummerman of the _Destiny._ How do you feel?"

"Like a Vulcan gong is ringing inside of my head, but otherwise fine." I responded, rubbing the back of my sore neck.

"Would you mind coming to my ready room? I have a couple of questions I need to ask you."

"Not at all, sir." I would have much rather crept into a bed and sleep, but I couldn't refuse a captain, even if he wasn't my captain. I kept my stride on the smaller side, even though I'm about six inches shorter than him he walked normal, consistent strides. We entered the turbolift together, the only word uttered was a 'bridge' command from the Captain. The doors opened.

"Captain on the bridge!" A lieutenant called, everyone turned from what they were doing and saluted.

"At ease. Zarah?" I looked up at him, his hazel eyes staring questioningly.

"Sorry sir." I shook myself, he smiled, resuming his course to the ready room. Many of the bridge officers stared at me with eyes of uncertainty.

I didn't need to think as to what was going through their minds.

Or the captains.

I hesitated at the door, inhaling one last time before the circus begin.

And I was the main attraction.

The Captain sat at his desk, pulling his shirt down, motioning for me to sit. I noticed two officers in yellow posted behind him, my eyes darted away anxiously.

"You're dismissed Mr. Kal, Mr. Almeranzo."

"But sir-"

"You were dismissed." His tone grew fierce, they lowered their heads, exiting. He sighed, turning his attention back to me.

"So, Miss... Carina...is it? Would you care to explain what happened on the bridge yesterday?" His tone was neutral, but then again, _every_ Captain had to have his poker face.

"I have no explanation for you sir, I'm not even sure of it myself." It was true, I _had no idea _how I was even capable of doing it.

"Mhmm, it says here that you were an only child and that you only knew your mother. Do you know who or what your father was?" I shook my head no.

"My mom died in an assignment near the Klingon/Romulan border in 2393, I was five at the time. As for my father I've never met him, my mother gave me some details when I was younger, most of which I don't remember. All that I remember is her saying that I look more like him than her, and that he's unlike anyone else in the universe." I looked out the window, the stars always comforted me, but I didn't get a chance to rest.

"I see, it says that you're the granddaughter of Admiral Janeway, is this true?" The Captain's eyes stared at me, eyes filled with inquisition.

"Yes, my mom is her daughter. My mom was married to another man before she met my dad, but according to my grandmother he fell from mountain in Alaska a few weeks after they were married, he disappeared right after I was born. My mom said that he did it out of love but I never believed her. My Grandmother -erm Admiral Janeway was watching me when my mother with murdered. She been taking care of me ever since. She'd frequently leave me in the hands of her assistants because I would interfere with her negotiations and such. I stayed with her until I was sent to a private school at age twelve, Starfleet soon after." I bowed my head, that was the entire truth as I knew it. I was never told anything related to my father for it was a touchy subject for my Grandmother to bear. Captain Zummerman laid back in his chair, staring out into the black abyss that was home to some large amount of creatures.

"You do realize that this doesn't help your cause in the slightest?" He stated, eyes fixed to my being.

"It's everything that I know about, sir." I responded, voice cracking slightly. He stood up from his chair, pacing the length of the room.

"Miss Carina, I hope you realize how big this is, something like this has never been heard of in Starfleet history." I swallowed.

"I do, sir."

"Then why are you not telling me the entire truth?" I _was _telling him the entire truth, how was I supposed to know what happened?

"I am sir-!" But he abruptly turned around, head lowered as he spoke.

"I have no choice, Miss Carina, until I can be assured that you pose no threat I must put you inside the brig."

"What? I haven't even done anything!" I screamed, he spun around, shooting me a glare of disapproval.

"Those are _my orders _lieutenant." The two yellow officers reentered the room, grabbing my shoulders tightly.

"Take her to the brig."

*line break*

Zummerman typed in the number, it rang a few times before it was answered.

"Captain Zummerman, what can I do for you?" Her brown hair was now streaked with gray, her uniform spotless.

"Admiral, I have some questions for you."

**Updates will be slower on this if there are fewer updates. So thank jeanette9a for the update, I was thinking about removing it all together but she persuaded me not to. So if you wanna see more, REVIEW!**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Double update all the way across the sky~!**

Lieutenant Zarah Carina always had the worst of luck. Both of her parents were dead and her grandparents hardly ever saw her.

Or so she thought.

She was curled up in the corner of cell, her ebony hair covering her tear stricken face. She never would have fathomed this happening to her, she was a good girl and she saved a life. Granted, it could have been more, but she didn't understand why they were putting her through all of this. There was a _doubt_, that's what landed her behind a force field with guards watching her every movement. Their eyes were icy cold, sending her looks of pure uncertainly towards her with every glance. She turned her head as she head the doors slide open. A man with black shaggy hair in a red uniform entered, along with Lorin.

"Lorin!" Zarah exclaimed happily. She ran towards her Andorian friend, only to be painfully shocked by the field, sending her to the ground.

"Zarah, are you okay?" Lorin walked out from behind her escort, attempting to try and see her best friends face. She winced at seeing her in pain, hands covered in red with small strands of crimson blood. Zarah recovered, slowly regaining her balance as she stood up on both feet. Her hands balled into fists from the pain. One of the guards tapped his comm badge.

"Doctor Chai, please report to the brig for treatment."

"On my way." The British voice was evident when she responded. One of the guards moved over the control panel and began to type on the electronic keyboard. The other removed his phaser from his waistband, pointing it at Zarah. The dark haired lieutenants eyes were transfixed on her hands, mouth agape.

"What can I do for you?" The female British doctor called, she was shorter than most of the crew, her long black hair reached to her butt. She looked to be asian, despite the accent. Danny had moved to the corner of the room, carefully watching the scene before him.

"She injured her hands." Lorin stated, arms folded across her chest. The doctor nodded.

"Don't move or I will shoot you." The guard glared at her, she didn't dare break her stare as the field was lowered. The doctor carefully peeked at her hands, her brows furrowing.

"There's nothing here." She said curiously, inspecting them thoroughly.

"What do you mean, there's blood on the floor, we all witnessed it!" Lorin shouted, pointing to the drops of blood on the floor. Not believing in this she looked at Zarah's hands for herself.

"Oh my God..." One of the guards contacted the captain as one silently left the room.

"You might wanna come down here Captain..."

**:3 Plot bunny desired this to be written, so it was, lucky for you guys, and thanks to you both for reviewing.**

**SO LIKE, KEEP REVIEWING AND STUFF AND THEY'LL BE UBER FAST AND STUFFS!**

**~ForeverHalfa**


	5. Chapter 5

"Everyone present?" Zummerman asked, glancing around the conference room. They had reached Starbase 39-Sierra only minutes prior and weren't surprised to see the entirety of the base destroyed. The senior staff held frowns, the events stumping them.

"I believe so, sir." Came T'mar's voice, she placed her PADD on the table, back erect as she stared into the eyes of her captain.

"Thank you Commander. I'm sure the rumors of our mysterious passenger have already spread through the ship, is that fair to say?" Nods followed, signaling their knowledge of the dilemma at hand.

"So, what is your analysis of the lieutenant's blood, Doctor Chai?" The Asian woman sighed, shaking her head in frustration. Doctor Chai walked up to the monitor that was located near the head of the oval shaped room, all eyes on her.

"Initially I wouldn't have thought there to have been anything wrong with her." She began, switching the screen to life. "Had you not informed me of her..._abilities_, she would appear to be a full human."

"It sounds as though you're saying that she's not." The security officer stated, his antennae moving with uncertainty.

"More or less, Mr. Kal. Granted, she does possess the blood and half the DNA structure of a normal human, but there's something else, something I can't identify." The woman brought up a sample of a DNA structure on the screen, it was plain on the exterior but colors labeled the inside components.

"Human DNA is largely colorless, but when magnified enough or when you collect enough is appears to be grayish, or almost white in appearance. The colors represent the normal four polypeptides found in the human DNA. Now, over time there have been a few times in which people have differed from this trend, whether it be from radiation, or a simple genetic defect." She brought up another image to the side of it, half a snowy white and the other a glowing green. "But in all of my years as a Starfleet Doctor I've never seen anything quite like _this._" Zummerman raised an eyebrow, hand stroking his chin.

"And what would be..._this,_ Doctor?" Doctor Chai looked over her shoulder, lips pursed.

"As I said prior, Captain, I have no idea." Chai said, removing her hair from her ponytail. "I've researched this for hours upon hours through all of Starfleet's records, only to find nothing helpful." Her chocolate eyes fell to the floor. "I'm at my wits end." T'mar kept her gaze fixed on the Chinese woman, eyes darting about in calculation.

"Doctor Chai, have you considered her biography? Perhaps her past may shed some light on this anomaly that Starfleet's records could not." Zummerman stood up, walking beside the fatigued Doctor. Chai made her way back to her seat, her head hung low.

"T'mar, I've already looked into that. I've found someone that might be able to shed some light on this." The Doctor smirked.

"Really, who do you think would know anything about this, sir? I'd imagine even the best geneticist in the Alpha Quadrant couldn't make heads or tails of this!" She said, tone stern and posture unyielding.

"She isn't a geneticist, Doctor." Zummerman monotoned. "She's family, the closest one she has left, actually."

"The only one she has left, what happened to the rest of them?" Kal asked, reclining back in his chair.

"That's her business, but I'm hoping she'll at least have some answers." Zummerman ran a hand through his hair. "I have no idea how long she'll be staying, so it's best to assume she will be staying until we sort this ordeal out. I'll leave that to you, Mr. Kal."

"Aye," Zummerman eyed his staff, glancing at everyone with uncertainty.

"...Until this is resolved, I ask all of you to keep this under wraps. If they aren't in the room, they don't need to know. People on this ship don't need any more gossip and fantasies, clear?" Zummerman didn't wait for their reply.

"Dismissed,"

_Line break_

"_Destiny,_ a truly fitting name for the circumstances, wouldn't you say, Daniel?" The raven haired man didn't turn, instead keeping his gaze firmly on the PADD in hand.

"I wouldn't know," Danny murmured. His guest chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I see where you are aiming at." He mused. "But I come because of an urgent matter, surely you remember." Danny rolled his eyes.

"You've only drilled it into my head dozens of time over the past two decades or so." Danny placed his PADD on the table, opting to stare outside of the starship instead. "It's kinda hard to forget."

"I realize this," The 'man' said, "But as you know certain factors govern my job more so than I would like." Danny gave a small laugh.

"You should invest some time in trying to fix that." The 'man' sighed.

"I see you haven't changed at all, despite the time." Danny's lips curled into a smile.

"That's rather ironic, coming from you."

"Touché, but I must be on my way. Good luck, Daniel." Danny lifted his sky blue eyes, meeting the red irises of his guest.

"Promise to watch over?"

"I always do."

**...I have no excuse for it being this late, I apologize sooooo much!**

**But I will not be ending this, I WILL finish this story! I promise or my nickname isn't Roshia!**

**Look for a bigger update soon, this is merely a 'calm before the storm' kinda chapter ;)**

**Thanks!**

_**ForeverHalfa**_


End file.
